particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nationalist Front (Rildanor)
The Front Nationaliste ''(The June Movement) was founded on June 4178 by ''Francois Victorieux '' (17 March, 4149 - 23 July, 4212), a political ideologue and an activist. He was the former President of Rildanor. The party underwent reform in 4181 that inevitably dissolved it's old form. At August of 4207, Victorieux announced that he would step down from presidency of both ''Rildanor and Front Nationaliste ''once his term ends. The right wing party struggled in it's early years as it failed to surpass the overall votes of ''Parti Nationaliste. It saw it's breakthrough in 4184 when Francois Victorieux ''won the seat of presidency. History Early Years: 4177-4184 Francois Victorieux was a university student when he first idealized a far-right movement in his home town in Port Retagne. He was 21 when he first assembled for protectionism. It was in late 4177 where Francois Victorieux planned to establish his party after years of far-right activism. With his colleagues, they decided to establish the ''Parti National-Socialiste Populaire', ''a neo-nazi political party. The party was criticized for it's extreme views and controversial statements made against different ethnic groups. It struggled to gain support and votes in it's early years. The party would only average a total of 5,000-10,000 votes every election year. It would trail behind 'Parti Nationaliste 'and '1République 'in the national assembly. Reformation and Electoral Breakthrough Due to it's decline in it's formation, Victorieux would begin blaming it's overall ideology and the personalities that were associated with the party. It would be labeled a ''white terrorist group and an international advocate for fascism, which still is to this day. In August of 4183, Victorieux fired most of his associates as a way of changing the image of the party entirely. The name, logo, ideology, and people were changed. It was in the early 4180s that the party began to increase in numbers. It saw it's first major election season in 4184 when Victorieux' won the presidential seat with 11,640,062 votes. It did not gain any major seat in the national assembly that year. FN/PN Rivalry: 4188-4274 The Nationalist Front has always been overshadowed by the longtime existing party, Parti Nationaliste. Both parties exert their dominance in the election season. It was in the '''Assemblée Nationale '(National Assembly) Elections of 4196 that Victorieux finally saw his breakthrough when he won 53.78% of the vote. He continues to keep the presidential seat to this day. The FN/PN rivalry was thought to have ended in May of 4274 when the creation of the Conseil Victorieuxiste pour les Offensives Nationales Rildanorien, a political merger which dissolved the FN. Victorieux Era: 4196-4208 The Nationalist Front began to gain more seats in the National Assembly under a PN cabinet. Once in executive power, Victorieux began to enforce a far right wing agenda to further propagate a political success for the party and for himself. He said in a Presidential Address: "Today, I am here to say to the Republic of Rildanor and to the world that today and the days after shall bring forth a new age of nationalism within Rildanor. As long as I am in power, my administration will fight for avoiding globalism, rejecting communism, free market, embracing the love of our demonym, and equality of the masses." Victorieux was accused of being a supremacist in his presidential tenure. In August of 4201, the controversial ''New Era Proposal 1-1A decisively lost approval to lawmakers due to it's oppressive quotas placed in the bill which demanded a silence of media. Victorieux lost support from other right wing conservative parties in Rildanor after the bill had been rejected. A vote of no confidence was placed but failed to see approval with lawmakers. One notable event in the Victorieux presidency was Helen Miller's international championship win. He personally congratulated her on the win, saying "You have not only done proud of this nation, but have proved that our people can do great things overseas." Under the Victorieux Presidency, new parties were birthed which gave light to a diverse National Assembly. 'Nationale Capitaliste Parti '''was a favorite of Victorieux as he actively supported the party and requested that they take up arms. All throughout his presidency, no endorsements were made for his party, but continued to narrowly keep his seat of power in many close calls. More notably in September of 4204 where significantly high voter turnout of 85.64% nearly ended his presidency with a narrow result of 50.86% to 49.14%. The New Era Proposal resurfaced in early 4207 with a revised version, but once more subsequently failed to pass with lawmakers in Rildanor. It proposed a Tri-Coalition cabinet of conservatives and a less stringent form than it's earlier counterpart. In Late 4207, Francois Victorieux announced he would be retiring from chairing his party. At the age of 59, it is suspected that he might be suffering from an illness that threatens his life. Francois Victorieux officially retired when Silvestre David ran for Presidency with little success, ending the Victorieux era. Victorieux was found dead in his home at 5:39PM of July 23, 4212. The June Movement: 4211-4230 Michel Blondet reformed the party in December 16, 4211 as the June Movement. A fascist movement following a reformed doctrine of Victorieuxism. The release of Michel Blondet from leadership of Front Nationaliste and the dissolution of the June Movement Michel Blondet was removed from his seat of office by the Victorieux Family. Dissolution of the Front Nationaliste In the 23 of May, 4274, the Front Nationaliste announced the dissolution of the party after Victorieuxists have agreed to merge the Front Nationaliste with the newly formed Conseil Victorieuxiste pour les Offensives Nationales Rildanorien. Political Profile :''Main article: Victorieuxism The so-called far right ideology of Francois Victorieux, named after him, was birthed in the first years of this presidential era. Victorieuxism is criticized for being authoritative as it has been linked to neo-fascism and protectionism. Victorieuxism in itself is s a radical form of nationalism with the need for a rejection of both communism and capitalism. victorieuxism believes that a liberal democracy is obsolete and due to fail, but rejects the idea of a one party system. In general, the ideology believes in a society led by The Axeman, a term used to describe a leader of Victorieuxist societies. It's main symbol of the ideology is a double-headed axe. According to followers of the ideology, it symbolizes protection and strength. Leadership Party Leaders * Francois Victorieux (July 4178-August 4207) * Silvestre David (January 4208-June 4230) * Antoine Victorieux (June 4230-February 4263) * Constantin Victorieux (February 4263-May 4274) General Secretary * Andre Jean-Baptiste Victorieux (July 4178-July 4206) * Michel Blondet (August 4206-June 4230) Category:Political parties in Rildanor